


The Silent Lady

by LuaBorn



Series: The Lady at the Station [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But they often let people use he/him or they/them, Gen, OC insert, Oneshot, Pre Relationship, She eventually embraces that she is now Harry Potter, Sherlock And Co are pretty much a filler thing and somewhat have importance, The Lady is non-binary, while she uses she/her for themselves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuaBorn/pseuds/LuaBorn
Summary: In which the Lady who had died being strangled by a killer happens to be the one who replaces Harry Potter instead of being stuck in the same mind.It also brings a lot of alarming changes to the future of this world she half remembers.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Original Character(s), Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: The Lady at the Station [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983481
Kudos: 17





	The Silent Lady

**Author's Note:**

> The World End with Silence is going to be rewritten into more of a one shot and will be part of the collection. Please don’t be alarmed if you find the story to be eventually deleted and replaced. Or probably left incompleted.

Harry James Potter was not like other children. Often the locals of Cambridge wonder why this child was often only with a man clearly looking like a bodyguard. The housewives tittered and old men shook their heads at the small child. Rumors surrounded this boy like it’s shadow.  
  


Oh they knew the boy was well off, clearly dress well in fine outfits. A bit thin but the boy was quite tall for his age. Sometimes, some of the kids would ask if the boy wanted to play but he would shake his head no and offered if they wanted a biscuit or two.   
  


He was neither hated or liked, many only treated him in mutual respect, he kept to himself, his small garden terrace was neatly trimmed and filled with both lovely lavenders and vegetables alike. Even the bodyguard, a man looking like they came from a GQ magazine, was a nice man who would help the boy with many things. No one knows why the boy even had a bodyguard but no one dared to ask.

A few tried but nothing comes out of it. Most of the neighbors end up a little sad seeing the boy leave, moving into a building near the center of London. After all, they never met a kid like Harry Potter.

* * *

The Lady herself was not much happy with the neighbor who lived 221b Baker Street. Yes, she knew who Sherlock Holmes is but she did not know the story of who he is nor does she know of what’s to come. And yes, she had been neighbors for three years, but it doesn’t mean he could bother her now since the first owl came to deliver her invitation to Hogwarts. Her bodyguard Markus who happens to be a muggle-born wizard who freaked out about the Boy-Who-Live hiring him as his personal guard, is concerned about the break-in Mr. Holmes has caused but really the Lady knows he’s interested in the mystery who moved into the building next to him. She tells Markus not to worry since she has more things to worry about.

The Lady knows she’ll be physically turning eleven soon, ready to attend Hogwarts. She sighs, scolding herself in not following her dreams and didn’t order herself a nice house in Santorini, her obsession of living peacefully on the coastal line in a neat ensemble of white and blue, probably connects to her poor first livelihood of assassination. It bleeds well into this life of Harry Potter well. Considering she had immediately ran away as soon as she woke up at the tender age of six. From Surrey to London where she quickly made herself independent with her half-assed plan. 

She had expected probably Albus Dumbledore to knock on her door at her first home to drag her back to the Dursleys. But as she grew up, back to being a healthy child, time moved on and there was no Light Lord to drag her back.

  
  
The lady glances at the sudden knock on her door to find a man who tells her his name, Jim Moriarty. She lets him in offering beverages and biscuits, and they talk. She asks him reasons for the visit and he truthfully answers, which pleasantly surprises her in his honesty considering this man is a machiavellian criminal mastermind. It also pleasantly surprised her too when said mastermind did not come to kill her for just existing.  
  


The man comes for answers, wondering why his rival is distracted. She shrugs having no idea why he’s bothering with a kid and lets him leave. It’s days later that she figures out that the reason why Mr. Moriarty’s rival is distracted was because said man next door and his roommate metaphorically adopts her, Mr. Watson who would often invite her for tea or Mr. Holmes who would play mind games with her not to mention the break-ins were really there to check on her when her bodyguard was off duty. Even Mrs. Hudson who owns the building next door often gives her a neat snack box when she’s off shopping with Markus.

She eventually sneaks out twice avoiding the men next door with Markus to both shop for her supplies for school and to leave for boarding. She pays a large salary to Markus before she gets on the train, telling him to make sure her home is maintained well and that he was welcomed to stay there, promptly reminding him of the guest bedroom she had open. Markus bows her and rustles her hair, bidding farewell to his ‘lady grumps’ loudly to nearby bystanders which prompts a scowl. The Lady huffs in feigned annoyances and turns to enter to find a nice compartment to mind her own business and eat her lunch she got from that nice restaurant in Knockturn Alley.

* * *

The Lady sits on the stool, eyes glued onto her as she blankly stares above at the sorting hat.

It hums and mutters before asking her to pick between the houses which makes her roll her eyes. She probably stick with Hufflepuff for the anonymity it bring. The Lady, knowing herself she’ll gouge everyone for the sheer unwarranted hostility if she was in Slytherin. She has no patience for children and prejudices, but she knows for a fact her life will be in constant danger if Magical Britain as a whole fond out she was a Slytherin. She’ll be a target. Gryffindor is a sound choice but she hates conformity and she likes doors of opportunity.

It’s her thoughts like these that gets her scurried off to Ravenclaw, two house of blue and yellow cheering, green of muted claps, and red protesting, though it eventually settles for the rest to be sorted.

* * *

The fanfare eventually dies down in a week as many figured out that Harry Potter, was a reserved boy, polite, but quite sassy if one annoys him far to much. The Lady huff as she proceeds to do her best. She’s advanced but she hates writing more then anything and her friends Blaise, Hermione and Dean actually notices her problems with written assignments in general. Classes oddly go well, with the exception of Astronomy and History. Like others, it’s hard for her to pay attention in History and she ends up sleeping like others. Astronomy oddly enough is hard for to also stay focus, her tendency be more active at night with thoughts and other matters. But she survives with an O in class, barely on the line between an A and an O but she makes it. Even Professor Snape, at first is snappy at her but eventually tones down when he notices her notes, simple but full of drawings of potion and it’s ingredients. She had been dragged behind once by said Professor about and it was mostly her problem of keeping focus. She secretly blames it on her flightiness in her past life. She hated being still and not keeping track who’s in the room with her.

Even the Professor Quirrell/Voldemort notices her odd talents and in magical reserves, with her nearly blowing out her classmates’ capacity tester too. It was an awkward moment went everyone in class stared at her after the incident.

Shockingly, the possessed professor actually teaches well regardless of said ‘speech impediment’ and actually gives her pointers. The Lady sometimes feel weird after when she ends up taking a nap during some of his lessons sometimes and find out she has already written notes that does not match her writing at the end. She hear a soft laughter behind her as she holds up the notes with a puzzled face. But she still doesn’t understand how it happened but she takes it as it gets her to understand theory for DADA a little better.

* * *

All teachers gives a general consensus of Harry Potter/Lady’s overall character. He’s fast at learning practicals and clearly finding ways to change the spells to suit the situation but a clear hatred on theory with a passion and only gives bare minimum with the exception of his notes which the teachers note of being a good visual drawer and punctual. Harry Potter is sociable enough that many don’t worry about, but they know she would rather doze off in a nice warm cubby till its midnight where she would be hyperactive to a unhealthy degree.

Blaise even finds them with Hermione in the Library once, in an odd manmade pillow fort where Hermione was ‘talking’ to Harry as they sleep talked back. Dean sometimes drags them to classes with as oddly enough as their classes ended up shared more often then not and has Harry focused on at least keeping notes relevant to the lesson.

Harry Potter in any sort, well mannered but quirky, no one is surprised when they see him avoid ‘adventures’ like a plague. The boy seemed like annoyed by the thought of being active really.

* * *

The first year ends with the Lady giving the Philosopher’s Stone to Voldemort in a lesson, in the guise of finding a weird ass rock in a really weird mirror. The man stares at her, and she know he can’t read her mind conveniently. But she’s just rolls with her flawless half assed plans that its clear that the man buys it and send her off back to the dorms.   
  


Lady is oddly bored, that now the plot she know is just more of a bulletin board for what should but didn’t happen at all. She can’t complain, considering she’s like a thin stick compared to a man who can kill her without caring so she takes what she can get. Eventually one night in the dorms has her reeling with the fact that she is in fact Harry Potter and been rolling with it ever since she woke up years ago. It takes the whole train ride home with her friends that Lady accepts her crisis.  
  


She returns home, back to Mr. Holmes and his roommate, Mrs. Hudson who gives her tasty snacks time to time or to Mr. Moriarty who just likes to scare her sometimes with knives thrown near her head an inch away. She comes with Markus who officially moves in the guest bedroom after breaking up with his girlfriend and decided that he just needs stability in his schedule that he now officially becomes Lady’s Butler now too. Which Lady stares at him with confusion but she lets the matter slide.

Summer rolls and she’s greeted at her door by a handsome man she know as Tom Marvolo Riddle.

The Lady has taken a long look, before closing the door on him, took a deep breath before opening the door. It does not help her in the end when Tom Riddle gives her a kiss on their hand and greets her. Like you know, how man would greet a lady in those old days.

”Hello, Harry Potter.”


End file.
